finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave Blade
Brave Blade , also known as Brave Sword, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is often one of the stronger and rarer weapons that can be acquired in the games it appears in. It made its debut in Final Fantasy V, and it is often opposed by the Chicken Knife. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Brave Blade is one of the most powerful weapons in the original SNES and ''Anthology versions, being exceeded by a few weapons in the Advance versions, and can only be obtained in the merged world in Moore. Its counterpart is the Chicken Knife. In order to obtain the Brave Blade, the player must head to the left of the inn and go as far as possible, then go down, to two barrels in a line next to a tree. The player should then head in front of the barrels and go down into the small building and into the woods. In the woods the directions are: down, right, down, left, up, right, down. On the last direction, the party will suddenly freeze and the screen will go fuzzy, when two boxes and a old man will appear. He will tell the player to pick a box, one with the Chicken Knife, and one with the Brave Blade. Brave Blade is a unique weapon in that it loses power each time the user runs from battle even before the weapon is obtained, and at its maximum power is stronger than Ragnarok. However, should the user run even once in the entire game, the weapon's strength will greatly diminish. It has a starting Attack Power of 150, and grants +5 Strength. ''Final Fantasy XI The Brave Blade is the Vigil weapon corresponding to the Paladin's Mythic Weapon (Burtgang), found within Nyzul Isle. It can be used to obtain the weapon skill Atonement. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Brave Sword is a low to mid-ranked weapon that requires the Courageous Weapon scroll. It provides 60 Strength and can be bought for 540 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Brave Sword is a mid-ranked sword that any race can use. It provides 74 attack at level 1 and 136 attack at level 30, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 490 gil by using White Silver x5 and Lizard Crest x3 (Hard or Very Hard Mode). When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Brave Blade makes an Extreme Mania, level 10-19 makes a Guard Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes a Fortune Fluorite: L. Dissidia Final Fantasy Brave Blade is a level 92 sword that provides +63 Attack and Initial Bravery +40%. The Brave Blade from ''Final Fantasy V also appears in Bartz's EX Burst, when he combines the weapons of his friends into the sword to deliver the final blow. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Again, the Brave Blade appears as part of Bartz's EX Burst. The Brave Blade weapon returns as a level 90 Sword that provides +63 Attack and +40% Initial Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 158,000 gil, Icebrand, a Darksteel Ingot, and Wanderer's Hope x5. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Brave Blade is wielded by Bartz. Due to the cartoon-like nature of the art, the sword appears bigger in relation to the wielders body than originally. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' The Brave Blade appears as the ultimate weapon of Duran for the Light most class of the Knight path, the Paladin. It is a simple silvery steel double edged sword with a golden fin flanged cross guard studded into the ricasso of the blade and a brass rimmed leather wrapped handle. Gallery Category:Swords